


Can't Shake This Feeling

by just_chiara



Series: Zalex Week [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Alex thinks about Zach while he masturbates.





	Can't Shake This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zalex Week - Day 4 - Smut

It’s early morning and Alex is still wrapped in the soft cloud of the dream he was having before waking up. He can’t remember the dream – the memory of it is just out of reach, fading away as soon as he tries to catch it – but it left behind warm and positive feelings. It’s a nice way to wake up.

His cock is half hard, which is a welcome surprise. He reaches between his legs and strokes it through the fabric of his pajamas. As his body responds to the pressure of his hand, his mind goes straight to Zach.

Zach in a sleeveless t-shirt, muscular shoulders almost casually exposed. Zach running his fingers through his dark hair. Zach, shirtless and wet, standing in front of him after PT. The way Zach’s touch feels, how strong his hands are, the veins in his arms, the little strip of hair on his stomach.

Alex slides his hands into his pants, desperate for skin to skin contact. His heart is racing faster. He bites his bottom lip; a soft moan comes out of his mouth anyway. He wants this moment to last forever but his body is demanding release. As his movements become more urgent, he imagines it’s Zach’s hand that’s touching him, that’s rubbing his cock just how he likes it.

He’s close.

Would Zach get hard by touching him? Would he press his erection against Alex’s thigh? Would he kiss his neck and whisper “You are so hot” into his ear?

What would Zach look like when he comes?

Alex moans and throws his head back as he surrenders to the orgasm.

It’s a nice way to wake up indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had something else entirely planned for today but it's a longer fic and it's not finished yet. I want to take my time with it because I care about it, so I wrote a shorter piece for Zalex Week instead.


End file.
